all because of the gnomes
by scatter-brain16
Summary: if only I hadn't thrown that damn gnome! After an unfortunate accident Magnolia Dawson found herself dead and alive again in someplace that was definitely not Texas. (non Mary Sue original character insert, ye have been warned) rated T for language. thilbo in later chapters.


First off I'd like to say that this is my first story that I'll be sharing so I have no beta or writing skills in general. Second, I do intend to have an original character with human flaws.

But hey, I'll try my best!

Disclaimer: I own only Mags and all other characters and middle earth belongs to Tolkien. I will be tweaking the plot but the original was all Tolkien.

Pairings: none in this chapter but I would like to add some light thilbo later in the story ;)

Rating: T for language.

Summary: if only I hadn't thrown the damn gnome! After an unfortunate accident Magnolia Dawson found herself dead and alive again in someplace **not** Texas.

God damn it was hot. I look up angrily at the sky from under my ratty bangs, damn you Texas weather! And what am I doing? Sitting out in my yard roasting like an idiot because my mother didn't bother to think to leave an extra key for her daughter after school when she went out this morning.

It was a fairly normal day in the small Texan suburb, meaning it was hot and the nosy neighbors we're peeking out their windows. The cookie cutter houses lined the street with their obnoxiously well-trimmed grass and trees, each one of them painted the same shade of egg shell.

I tapped my fingers on my shin and looked over at one of the many garden gnomes loitering in me and my mother's yard. Unlike our neighbors, our yard was all most filled back to front with gnome statues. My mother was weirdly obsessed with them, every time she'd leave for whatever reason it always seemed that another one came back with her. She'd waltz in with another little creepy bearded man in her hands cooing about how cute he is and how he'll fit right in with his new family in the yard. I've learned that saying anything about how creepy the things seemed would get me a firm stare and a huffy mother for the rest of the evening.

Wrapping my fingers around the statue I weigh the creepy thing in my hand, eyeing it with nothing short of contempt. She wouldn't miss this one would she? I look around at all the little men staring out to the road, tons of them really, what's one little gnome. I grip the thing tightly, I was just so mad at her. Maybe it was the heat really getting to me but at this point, who the hell cares!

I pull my arm back and chuck the gnome right over the neighbor's fence.

And right through the down stairs window.

My hands immediately smack into my forehead, dumfounded. Did I really just do that? Did I really just throw one of my mom's precious little gnomes over a fence? Did I **really** hit a **window** with said gnome?

"What the-"

And there's my neighbor in all his old person glory (oh hello nice for you to come back right this second!). I have nothing against old people it's just Mr. Hadley. He's a real grump, not the kind of grump that stays in and mopes all day oh no, he goes out of his way to voice his distress about anything to **anyone**. Our poor mail man switched routs because of his constant bemoaning. He would wait for the poor guy at the door, just waiting to unleash the latest terrible thing that someone had done to him.

And good god he saw me chuck a gnome through his window.

Looking at him now you'd think he was having an aneurism, his eyes were practically popping out of his beet red face. His hands were clenched white and his stance hunched towards me.

I slowly back towards the opposite fence and spoke as slowly as possible to try to calm him.

"Mr. Hadley I am **so **sorry about your window"

His red wrinkled face bunched up in anger "I don't want your damn apology! I want my property **not **broken"

I move along the fence towards the road and away from Mr. Hadley when he stomps up the lawn to me, kicking over gnomes as he past.

"Do you **know** how much that window costs Miss Magnolia Dawson" he hisses. He was right in my face now, herding me down the lawn.

"Look, Mr. Hadley I **really** didn't mean to, it was a big mistake on my part" I was on the sidewalk now. I could see my hand shaking in front of me as I was backing up getting ready to bolt across the street.

"**Your damn right it was a mistake**!" he roared out picking up speed down the lawn towards me "**And you're gonna pay for every cent of it!"**

I turned to bolt when I saw the car come barreling down the street.

The only thought that passed through my mind when the car hit me was, what kind of idiot drives like that in a suburb?

I laid there on the pavement looking up at the horrified face of Mr. Hadley and some middle aged man franticly yelling into his phone. Feeling numb and hearing nothing I turn my eyes away from them and to a blank point in the pale blue sky.

Then my eyes closed.

And what after what seems like eternity, I opened them again to an unfamiliar sky.

And that's all I got

I apologize for the writing style (if you can call it that) and I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
